Runaway
by LaLaLaooz
Summary: La vida es hermosa y cruel, los dos lo saben. Deja cicatrices secretos que enloquecen. Ambos se volvieron su mundo del otro, escapando de todo. Ella felicidad, él salvación. Pero no siempre puedes escapar, no del infierno. OC


**Y esto es lo que sucede cuando esperas por un mes el estreno del nuevo juego de Downpour, después lo juegas y se convierte en uno de esos exclusivos juegos que has terminado en toda tu vida y luego pasa a convertirte en una loca por Silent Hill (suspira mirando a lo lejos con un brillo tonto en los ojos lleno de algo parecido a la ternura). Aun recuerdo como conocí el juego.**

**Esto es la cosa más larga que he puesto en un solo capitulo y es mi primer fan-fic del videojuego, y si tiene OC. Hasta ahora creo que no le tienen tanto amor a este tipo de FFics pero bueno, no me hará daño subir esto o ¿sí? (se coloca un casco en un intento por soportar un posible flame). Lo único que creo que debo agrega es que los personajes vienen de una historia que les estoy creando pero aun no sale a la luz, cambie muchas cosillas a de su historia principal pero siguen siendo los mismos.**

**Intente apegarme mucho a la historia de Silent Hill, estuve leyendo y estoy viendo los walkthroughs de los videojuegos, si tengo algo mal o extraño con la serie por favor siéntanse libres de avisar y ayudarme.**

**¿Deberia de colocar esto en M? Me gustaria hacer esto algo grafico y voy a trabajar con gore y temas sexuales.**

**Silent hill pertenece a Konami y lo único mío son obviamente mis OC, espero les guste.**

**-Laoz.**

* * *

**Silent Hill:** RUNAWAY  
1. Acciones impulcivas.

Ella era una carga y pesada, metafóricamente hablando.

Aquella pequeña chiquilla estaba acostada en la cama dejando a los segundos morir, perdida entre sus pensamientos deprimentes y el feo diseño de abanico que colgaba en el techo.

No había nada más en ese cuarto que su triste existencia ya que el mundo se había ido y ella fue consumida por el silesio y la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes de tapiz verdoso. Estaba atrapada entre las calurosas sabanas rosas de la cama, demasiado espaciosa para ella misma. Todo en un triste intento de conciliar un poco el sueño.

Sus brazos y piernas eran peso muerto, eso ya era un punto a favor para el sueño. Pero detrás de su inexpresiva expresión en el rostro había algo quemándose por dentro: su mente, que la atormentaba con otra de esas noches de esas en la que hace recordar lo patético de la situación de uno, llenando cada célula con pensamientos puramente deprimentes.

Inútil, traga-dinero, sanguijuela, carga, inútil, traga-dinero, sanguijuela, carga, inútil, traga-dinero, sanguijuela, carga, piedrita en el zapato...

—Ya basta de esta mierda— grito jalándose las greñas, sentándose de golpe en la cama haciéndola chirriar por los viejos resortes bajo ella, cosa que la irrito aun más.

Bufando, salto de la cama, prendió la luz en el buró y azoto la puerta del baño para salir unos minutos después de esta con una nueva idea en la cabeza. El doloroso nudo subió por su garganta.

Sabía muy bien lo que haría. Sí ella era una piedra en el zapato para él, entonces ella tendría que salir por sí misma.

Ya era hora de que él viviera su vida en paz, como debió de haber sido.

Ya era hora de dejarlo libre.

La imagen de una pequeña larva babosa que se retorcia en el suelo después de caer de una pierna ensangrentada se pinto bajo sus párpados. Una sanguijuela. Asqueroso.

Cuando entro nuevamente al cuarto verde con olor a cigarrillo se movió al armario de la esquina junto a la ventana; afuera de esta la oscuridad era algo inminente en ese cielo sin estrellas y las luces amarillentas llenaban las calles del pequeño pueblo dándole un pequeño toque de vida.

Con sus cejas fruncidas regreso su mente al armario, sacó su falda larga favorita junto con una chaqueta y un par de tenis viejos, no antes de ver al resto de ropa colgando dentro de este, pero no se atrevía a llevarse algo más. Él se la había pagado toda.

Con un vacío en la boca del estomago. Mordiendo su labio camino a la cama matrimonial ahora revuelta por ella misma. La maldita cama parecía susurrarle en el oído, tentándola para que sucumbiera ante el calor y comodidad de esta y se regodeara en un sencillo sentimiento de egoísmo y dejara todo pasar. Aun así lo ignoro, si para algo era buena era para ignorar.

Subió la falda por sus piernas de crema y la abrocho a su cintura. Pensó en un plan mientras se ponía el sucio par de tenis baratos comprados hace años en una visita al mercado, suerte la suya que sus pies no crecieron más desde ese entonces.

Un reloj junto a la cama brillaba con grandes números rojos marcando las doce con diecisiete de la madrugada, aun era temprano. Eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para salir de motel y correr hacia la estación sin que él siquiera hubiera regresado al cuarto. Casi siempre regresaba a las cinco de la mañana para caer muerto en el colchón y nunca se percataba de ella a esas horas.

La muchachita sonrió triste. Lo más seguro es que al final el se sentiría más libre y mejor.

Recogió sus largos cabellos en una coleta con un listón. Era lo más llamativo de ella, el color singular de su cabello rubio blanquecino era bonito. Como mínimo a los dos les gustaba.

Subió su chaqueta a sus hombros y se encamino al buró junto a la salida donde estaba la lámpara encendida con el juego llaves del cuarto, el celular y su monedero: una fea bolsita rosa donde guardaba todos sus ahorros y ahora podría sacar provecho de ellos, a lo mucho eran unos noventa dólares o inclusive menos.

Sus ojos cayeron en el llaverito que colgaba del zíper. Sus dedos atraparon al sapito verde, otra cosa más que él le había comprado; se lo compro pesimamente porque si jalabas una palanquita en su espalda esta habría su boquita, croaba dos veces y salía una potente lucecita roja. Como adoraba esa cosa.

"Eve, mira esta cosa, es una rana, ¿te gusta?" recordó sus palabras un tanto infantiles y como era que le ponía la maldita luz en la cara. La muchacha recordó haberle dicho que era un sapo. "No importa".

Limpio las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos y dejo salir la presión del pecho hacia el nudo en la garganta. Todo ahí eran bonitas memorias.

Apago la luz de la lámpara y la oscuridad se trago todo a su paso. La ultima luz que entro esa noche en la habitación fue el segundo en que abrió y serró la puerta.

Entrar al pasillo era casi asfixiante, solo tenía un foco a medio fundir que colgaba del techo y consistía de un metro de ancho y cuatro y medio de largo. El motel solo contaba con cuatro habitaciones por pisos incluyendo un café gratis en la mañana y cupones para un desayuno en el restaurante de en frente.

Sus ojos se pararon en las oscuras escaleras del otro lado del pasillo. Relamió sus labios analizando.  
La puerta frente a ella tenía una pequeña luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta de madera. En cambio las otras dos puertas a su lado estaban apagadas. Detrás de una de esas dos puertas seguramente estaba él, ya que le gustaba hacerlo con las luces apagadas. El pensamiento le causo una punzada de dolor pero continúo.

El silencio fue opacado por el resonar de sus pasos sobre los viejos tablones del suelo. Respirando lentamente camino hacia las escaleras. Su corazón latió tan fuerte en su pecho casi apretando sus costillas. Llego a sentirse ridícula por tanta precaución.

Solo quedaban dos pasos para llegar a las escaleras. Dos más y ya. Libres los dos.

Detrás del sonido de sus latidos encontró otro, repetitivo un poco más lento que su corazón, chirriante y molesto como los resortes de una cama.

Algo se clavo en su pecho. Su corazón dejo de latir cuando la realidad le abofeteo en el rostro. Por instinto, escapó, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, en casi tres brincos bajo de las escaleras y choco contra la pared de enfrente y aturdida salió corriendo del edificio. Entre los pensamientos obscenos y el dolor punzante de la cabeza, perdió algo en ella. Sus piernas corrieron por sí mismas alentadas por el miedo por la falta de ese algo.

Él era un imbécil, bastardo, un bueno para nada más que el sexo y su estúpido trabajo. ¿Que no entendía que le dolía? ¿Acaso si era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de la cosa más obvia?

Solo se detuvo hasta cuando el aire ya no era suficiente y su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor, sus pulmones ardían bajo su piel. Y dejo las amargas lagrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Respirar aun no era fácil y se tardo unos minutos en despejar su cabeza pero el dolor del pecho no se fue.

Al final lo había hecho todo por eso ¿no?

Miro a su alrededor asustada. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, se encontraba parada en alguna parte del centro del maldito pueblo, junto a una intersección de dos avenidas, sola, totalmente sola contra esa cosa a la que la gente le llamaba mundo. Sola.

—Claude—su boca soltó la palabra como un reflejo que le supo demasiado dulce al paladar.

Empezó a caminar por la orilla de una de las avenidas. La idea principal era salir del pueblo e ir a una ciudad cercana. Y el primer paso era pedir indicaciones y las del centro de autobuses serían lo mejor. Tardo quince minutos en llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida. La luz amarillenta del establecimiento lastimaba los ojos e iluminaban gran parte de la calle. Tenía un gran letrero de luces de neón que decía: "abierto las veinticuatro horas" y esa era su gran esperanza. Arrastro sus pies hasta la entrada.

El lugar era agradablemente cálido pero estaba empapado de un ambiente grasa y sus colores rojo y amarillo no le parecieron tan encantadores como deberían de parecerle. Habían solo dos personas en el lugar: un anciano canoso de aspecto senil trapeando los pisos y una señora detrás de la caja registradora.

— Bienvenida a hamburguesas Donalds ¿Qué desea ordenar?— le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cansada en una voz tan monótona como su rutina. La expresión de la mujer flanqueo un poco cuando vio el rostro de la muchachita frente a ella. Ella ya se podía imaginar su apariencia, siempre se veía horrible después de llorar. Tenía la cara enrojecida con los párpados ligeramente hinchados y bajo estos había una gran mancha morada.

—Podría darme la dirección para el centro de autobuses— la mujer, sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa, miro a la chica con duda. Todos siempre lo hacían. "¿Se había escapado? ¿Qué hace tan tarde en las calles?" era lo que siempre les pasaba por la cabeza de los extraños con cierto sentido de (¿bondad?) en ellos.

La mujer sintió escalofríos en su espalda al ver los fríos ojos cafés de la niña. Y la niña, por su expresión pudo adivinar la pregunta que cruzaba por su cabeza.

—Mi abuela y yo tenemos que salir, ella está afuera esperando... Con el frío.

No convenció a la mujer que le estaba enviando miradas al anciano que bailoteaba en la esquina con el trapeador, tarareando cierta canción.

Eve entendió que la mujer no soltaría palabra de utilidad. Pero sacarle la información no era tan difícil.

La muchacha serró los ojos y respiro tan hondo hasta que su pecho se lleno de aire. Abrió los ojos para ver al a mujer de ojos azules. Y soltando todo el aire junto con toda su concentración le dijo en su voz de terciopelo:

—Dime donde está la central.

El aire se enfrío en el pequeño espacio entre las dos, Eve vio la mujer templar un poco y escucho como del monitor de la caja registradora salía un horrible zumbido.

La mujer le canto la dirección como un pajarito cantandole al día, sus palabras fueron rápidas y precisas. La mujer nunca entendió muy bien el por qué se lo había dicho a una niña que podía estarse fugando de casa. Y antes de que se diera cuanta la puerta ya se serraba en un fuerte golpe.

La muchachita se abrazó a si misma cuando el frio toco su piel, tenía las cejas fruncidas arrugando un poco su nariz, por dentro ella maldecía a diestra y siniestra en su mente.

Por qué demonios los pueblerinos eran tan correctos y entrometidos. Se preguntaba molesta mientras caminaba por las calles indicadas por la maldita mujer. Ella siempre se sentía más segura cuando estaban en la ciudad, la gente era diferente, los citadinos no llamaban a la policía por cualquier idiotez y era más fácil pasar desapercibido.

Eve caminaba con cautela en las calles. Había más señores caminando en estas que mujeres y eso la mantuvo intranquila. Y aquí si la patrulla encontraba a un menor (estudiantes especialmente) caminando en la noche, los interrogaban y si no les parecía lo convincente la cuartada se lo llevaban a casa. Y ahí ella ya tenía dos inconvenientes en su camino a una vida mejor, o así es como ella había desasido llamarle a su improvisado viaje.

Caminaba como mínimo dos metros apartados de los hombres que pasaban por su lado y ella andaba medio escondida entre los autos estacionados junto a la acera.

Tardo unos veinte minutos caminando hacia la central de autobuses de Brahms. Y ahora se encontraba frente al horario de los camiones, la chica acababa de tener una epifanía: no importaba mucho a donde ir. No tenía un plan completo y no tenía conocidos confiables por la zona.

Sus ojos terminaron en uno que estaba por salir en menos de cinco minutos y, como su plan, sin pensarlo mucho corrió a comprar el boleto.

—Un boleto de ida para esta ruta, por favor—le dijo entre jadeos al hombre de uniforme sentado tras la un computador mientras el dedo índice de Eve estaba apuntando a cierta línea amarilla en el mapita sobre la mesa de señor.

El hombre la miro sin mucha emoción, pregunto si necesitaba uno de regreso y si tenía alguna maleta con ella. Negando a ambas el hombre le dio su boleto y le deseo un buen viaje con un bostezo.

El autobús ya estaba en la estación subiendo a la gente cuando ella llego. Solo eran cuatro personas subiendo. Una anciana, una pareja y su hijo.

Al subir imito todo lo que hacían los otros. Coloco en una cajita el boleto y miro al conductor que intentaba dar un sorbo a su termo lleno de algo que olía a café. Era hombre gordito de mediana edad y chaparrito, se disgusto con solo verlo, había algo en su apariencia que no le agradaba. Y como si lo hubieran golpeado, el termo de café caliente se derramo en todo su pantalón.

Y antes de que pudiera voltear a verla, la muchacha ya había escapado hacia los asientos justamente detrás de la anciana.

Había decidido llegar a un pueblito llamado Ashfield, que ya era más una ciudad que un pueblo. Ahí buscaría un lugar en donde dormir y luego decidiría que hacer. Solamente tenían que cruzar un par de pueblitos para llegar hasta su destino.

Sintió sus párpados reclamar el sueño perdido mientras veía las cosas pasar por la ventana. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta la ciudad, logro ver como el pueblo pasaba a convertirse en un espeso bosque y no fue hasta que vio la neblina en la ventana para perderse en un lindo sueño de un par de pequeñas cabezas rizadas y un montón de risas.

...

...

Una figura abrió una puerta para entrar a un cuarto de un tapizado verde, dejo caer una chaqueta al suelo antes de ir y lanzarse hacia la gran y revuelta cama rosa.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y había dormido tan bien la noche anterior. Vamos, que aun se sentía en el sueño. Estaba tan contento esa mañana que deseaba compartirle su felicidad a su pequeña amiga. La cual noto fuera de la cama.

Levanto la cabeza de las sabanas con su sonrisa estúpida pintada en el rostro y adormilado voltio para los lados en busca de la chica. Por alguna razón pensó que la encontraría sentada junto a la ventana mirando a la gente o tal vez parada frente al armario buscando algo. Pero no.

Se levanto arrugando su nariz y encontró extrañamente abrumador el exceso de silencio en el cuarto. Volteo hacia la segunda puerta del cuarto y con poca gracia se levanto de la cama y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta.

—Eve—la llamo un tanto perezoso y con los nudillos toco tres veces la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

con su tosca mano agarro la chapa y abrió un poquito la puerta esperando algún tipo de chillido desesperado en un intento de gritarle que no entrara, pero nada. Al asomar su cabeza no encontró nada más que la taza y la regadera vacios.

Su espalda se tenso.

Ella no...

Corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió casi rompiendo la puertecilla. Toda su ropa estaba ahí colgada esperando a ser puesta.

Volvió a arrugar la nariz. Ahora si estaba confundido. Se preguntaba si había salido mientras se dirigía al buró donde encontró el celular y la otra llave del cuarto, algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba la bolsita?

Dio una pequeña mirada al suelo bajo el mueble esperando encontrar la bolsita rosa en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Amber, la guapa mujer de la noche pasada. Él pudo observar como sus ojos azules caían en su cara y ella torno sus labios una sonrisa picara propia de un gato que rápidamente se desvaneció al ver el rostro del joven.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo con un tono de voz un tanto vacilante. ¿Por qué siempre preguntan lo más estúpido? El joven la miro sin saber que contestar; si contestarle con un sarcasmo o ignorarla. Su nariz se arrugo otra vez mientras decidía si hablarle o no. Y a decir verdad, el joven sabia que ella no iba a ser de tanta ayuda, no era la bombilla más brillante del lugar.

—Yo... ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que venía conmigo? Rubia, de este vuelo más o menos— coloco una de sus manos al tamaño de su corazón semejando la estatura de su amiga, mientras, con la otra mano se rascaba la cabeza hasta encajar las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. La mujer levanto una de sus finas cejas.

— ¿Tu hermana?— la muchacha uso uno de esos gestos bobos de fruncir las cejas, hacer la boca de pato y mover la mano como borracha. ¿Por qué en su sano juicio le había parecido esa mujer algo interesante la noche anterior? Ahora, viéndola con cuidado, le pareció estúpida e irritante.

El joven vio que ella esperaba su respuesta y se lo pensó unos segundos antes de comprender la pregunta y asintió con más energía de la necesaria.

—No la encuentro—le contesto y la mujer frente a él se mordió los labios, pensativa.

— ¿Tal vez fue al restaurante?— levanto los hombros en duda y el joven casi tumbo a la mujer cuando este corrió escaleras abajo y por el impulso él estuvo a punto de chocar contra una pared que estaba a un metro y medio del último escalón.

A su lado vio la puerta de la salida del maldito edificio.

El joven sintió una sombra sobre él.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?— un gran hombre de tez negra le tapo la salida sin mucho esfuerzo, el joven rápidamente reconoció la figura de gánster de su amigo y volteo a verle la cara, el hombre estaba rapado y sus grandes ojos negros lo miraban con reproche — aun no has pagado la noche.

— ¿JK, no has visto a mi hermana?—pregunto el joven al gran hombre que lo miraba receloso, odiaba cuando la gente le ignoraba. JK vio el aspecto del joven frente a él analizando un poco más a su joven amigo. No llevaba los zapatos puestos y los pantalones los traía sin abrochar, solo cubría su pecho con una delgada camisa interior blanca sin mangas, sus ojos estaban frénicos y su cabello no le daba mejor pinta.

— ¿La güerilla? — pregunto levantando la barbilla.

El joven asintió con un brillito de esperanza en los ojos.

—Cloud yo sigo con...

—Es Claude—interrumpió al negro.

—Lo que sea— JK giro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos—. Pero, hermano, esa niña no es tu hermana, en serio. Deberías de checar una prueba o algo porque...

El joven lo miro incrédulo apretando sus dientes. Acaso el imbécil no sabía hacer nada más que hablar y hablar.

— ¡Hombre! Solo contesta la pregunta—Claude levanto los brazos en desesperación haciendo brincar al Negro. Y JK vio nuevamente la triste apariencia de su hermano y sintió un poco de preocupación por la chica. Ahora que lo pensaba...

—Anoche creo que la vi— le dijo lentamente a Claude. JK le toco el turno de la madrugada y había escuchado el estruendo en las escaleras y vio bajar a la chica corriendo y estrellándose contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla para ayudarle, la chiquilla se había levantado y corrió hacia la salida sin siquiera notarlo—. En la noche ella bajo corriendo y se salió, y, hombre, que se dio un buen golpe contra esa pared—el negro miraba la susodicha pared frente a las escaleras y negó como si no pudiera creerlo el mismo—. Hasta a mi me dolió.

Cuando miro al joven frente a él se sorprendió un poco.

La cara de Claude se había puesto pálida y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos, se congelo en su lugar sin entender las palabras del hombre frente a él, como si de alguna forma hubiera terminado en una especie de torre de babel.

¿Qué se había ido? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Miro al hombre frente a él como si fuera alguna clase de loco subnormal que le estuviera tratando de convencer de que era una clase de alienígena que solo quería abducirlo para una serie de exámenes tortuosos. Eso hubiera sido más real que lo que le en verdad le había dicho.

Recordó que más o menos por la media noche había escuchado a alguien correr escaleras abajo y un golpe sordo, pero la verdad no le había dado mucha importancia.

También recordó como la había sentido extraña la última semana, ella no comía, casi no lo miraba a la cara. El había pensado que ya iba a llegar sus días, siempre se portaba insufrible con él cuando estaba en sus días.

Escalofríos, tantos escalofríos llegaron a su cuerpo.

No era posible.

Apenas si sintió las manos en sus hombros. JK lo estaba jaloneando, intentando regresarlo del frío trance del cual el mismo se había metido. Con la cara oscurecida se quito de encima al hombre sin decir palabra y subió las escaleras en unos segundos, intentando poner un poquito de orden en su cabeza.

Serró la puerta detrás de su cuarto con un golpe y lentamente mirando entre sus memorias se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¿Por qué demonios se iría? ¿A dónde? Sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras pensaba.

"No se... Solo quiero descansar un rato, ve abajo y-y has algo. No se... Diviértete" le dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras tenía sus ojos cafés pegados a la ventana, jamás miraron a su cara en todo el rato en que habían llegado al Motel. ¿Por qué?

Y ¿Por qué tomarse el riesgo de salir y ser descubierta? ¡Jamás la volvería a ver!

Un malestar en su estomago creció quemándolo todo adentro de él. Miro, al armario con ojos exigentes llenos de dudas que rasgaban cada fibra de su ser, y en una explosión de nervios se levanto a buscar las respuestas que no podrían contestarse por sí mismas. Busco en cada rincón cualquier cosa diferente, algo que se haya movido de lugar, algo que faltase... algo.

Pero ni una maldita respuesta. Ellos no tenían mucha ropa y en el lugar solo faltaban la chaqueta café, sus tenis negros, su falda roja (su favorita para ser precisos), la blusa que llevaba el día anterior junto con su monedero. Solo salían más y más preguntas junto con pesadas inseguridades.

La muchacha había salido en medio de la noche con su monedero y sin llevarse las llaves de la habitación, andaba con un solo cambio de ropa y ella no conocía a nadie en el área. Sus manos masajeaban sus sienes.

¿Por qué solo eso?

Volvió a mirar su mochila que estaba guardada al fondo del armario, adentro guardaba las cosas importantes como su dinero, los paquetes de los jefes, fotos, el kit de emergencias que ya estaba medio vacío y el sobre amarillo el cual parecía intacto y él empezaba a dudar si debería abrirlo no. Gestante alargo su mano a la rasposa tela de la mochila y en un movimiento limpio saco el sobre de papel. Ya sin querer pensarlo mucho dejo su corazón latir como loco dentro de sus costillas y se concentro en abrir la cosa sin romperlo por el estrés.

Todos estaban adentro, como debía de estar. Los de ella eran los primeros.

Entonces eso quería decir que ella regresaría, ¿no?

Algo empezó a golpear a su espalda, algo chiquito chocando sobre la madera. Al voltear vio algo moverse sobre el buró junto a la lámpara. Un sonidito a campanas lleno el cuarto. Lo dejo sonar, y sonar sin siquiera enterarse de que era. Solo miraba al maldito armario sin entender, aun esperando la respuesta.

El sonido de campanas y golpecitos dejo se sonar, regresando el silencio de la habitación. La verdad no tenía intención de contestarle a nadie en el momento.

¡Pero qué idiota! Su mano golpeo su frente con demasiada fuerza dejando caer el sobre. El celular. Ella se sabía el número de memoria. Tal vez era ella la que había llamado.

Se golpeo la pierna contra la cama al intentar correr hacia su aparatito.

Cojeando, se acerco al buró y en el intento tiro la lámpara al suelo estrellando el foco contra el suelo, sin darle mucha importancia, agarro su aparatito blanco y toco un botón.

Vio su rostro reflejarse en la pantalla verdosa de la cosa, se intento arreglar el cabello mientras presionaba los pequeños botones con sus dedos haciendo aparecer diferentes caracteres negros que resaltaban en la pantallita. Era un teléfono Nokia viejo de esos de los que parecían barras de jabón; el suyo incluso olía a barra de jabón.

Su boca se seco cuando llego a la sección de llamadas perdidas y encontró el primer número en la lista y presiono otro botón.

La línea se activo y espero a que se escucharan los primeros pitidos de la maquina y que contestara una voz, cierta voz en especial, lo tranquilizaría bastante y a la vez intentaría reprimir sus deseos estrangularla por tanta maldita preocupación. Se pregunto a sí mismo si así era como se sentía su madre cuando el no regresaba del parque cuando era de noche.

Tal vez Eve está bien después de todo. No era estúpida, lo más probable es que ella fuera más lista que el mismo. Noto toda la presión con la que agarraba el aparatito.

—Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no existe, favor de verificar si...

La cabeza se apago. Se quedo parado escuchando la voz robótica femenina que salía de la bocina del celular una y otra vez y no colgó hasta que entendió el mensaje.

Decepción y una nariz arrugada. Dejo el brazo caer a su lado y sintió como el objeto se resbalaba de sus dedos.

Se dejo caer nuevamente en la ruidosa cama muy espaciosa para el mismo. Tiro el celular en el suelo. Ahora el malestar del estomago le llegaba hasta el pecho y concentrarse para respirar era difícil. La felicidad con la que alguna vez se levanto ya no estaba.

Miro al abanico sobre su cabeza. Era café con cierto tallado floral en las paletas. La cosa era horrible y no combinaba con el diseño del cuarto. Lo más probable era que ni funcionara o que hiciera un horrible sonido al girar y quien sabe tal vez no tiraría tanto polvo si lo encendían.

Campanitas llenaron el silencio de la habitación una vez más. Y sacaron al joven de su dilema del abanico.

Giro por el colchón haciendo chirriar los viejos resortes y agarro la barra de jabón del suelo. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. La emoción lleno su cuerpo cuando presiono el botón de la figurita verde y se coloco el aparato junto al oído.

La piel se le puso chinita mientras esperaba cierta voz salir del otro lado de la línea. Y otra vez no llego.

Era estática. Una horrible y ensordecedora estática. ¿Mala señal?

— ¿Hola?— pregunto inseguro a la estática esperando por algo — ¿Hola? ¿Eve? ¿Eve?—la desesperación se salió de su voz mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

Piiiiiip piip piip piip piip.

Le habían colgado.

Se quedo mirando al teléfono unos segundos y oprimió unas cuantas teclas hasta llegar a registro de llamadas. Un hilo Jalo dentro de su cabeza al ver que las últimas dos llamadas eran del mismo número.

Oprimió una vez más el botón de la figura verde solo para probar su suerte.

—Lo sentimos pero el numero que usted marco no existe...

Colgó. Casi nunca recibía tantas llamadas en un día y menos en tan poco tiempo. Miro a la estupidez en su mano y tuvo tantos deseos de aplastarlo o tirarlo por la ventana. Ver como se partía pedazo en pedazo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Dejo caer el teléfono junto a él y coloco sus manos en la cara en frustración.

Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn. Su mente gritaba y su molestia estomacal ya había llegado hasta su garganta.

Las campanas gritaron en su oído dejándolo casi sordo por unos instantes y miro el jabón electrónico, era los mismos dígitos de las veces pasadas. No se tardo en oprimir el botón verde y contesto aun con la misma esperanza.

— ¿Evelyn?— pregunto casi implorando, lo único que le contesto fue la maldita interferencia.

Y le colgaron.

El cuarto tenía que tener mala señal.


End file.
